


狗

by pomelo03



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo03/pseuds/pomelo03
Summary: 哇第二辑超丧的我还要不要写第三辑啊……





	1. Chapter 1

莉亚进屋的时候就看到诺亚在撸屌。

青春期，住一屋的两兄弟，他早该料到有这一天了。他见过诺亚的屌不止一次，任何情况下的都见过，诺亚也见过他的，小时候他俩一块儿洗澡莉亚就喜欢挺着胯扭着腰把这二两肉甩成个大风车。佩吉从来不因为这样抽他耳刮子，佩吉就从来没打过他，但是诺亚会往他屁股上踢一脚，掐着他的鸡巴威胁他再敢这么干就把他这玩意儿剁了扔马路上。

诺亚对男子气概这回事总是很严肃的。他不喜欢莉亚用鸡巴跟他开玩笑，他觉得那跟拿枪在他面前比划没区别，是种挑衅。谁知道呢，莉亚确实经常挑衅他哥。也许他就喜欢他哥上火的样子，喜欢看他恼羞成怒，喜欢他掐自己鸡巴的感觉。

但这跟看到他哥玩自己鸡巴是两回事。操，他哥的鸡巴真他妈大。

诺亚肯定听见莉亚进门的声音了，但他不在乎，或者他表现得不在乎。你看这个人就是这么过分，他可以玩鸡巴，莉亚就不行。

“这屋还住其他人呢。”莉亚想用嫌弃的语气激他哥，但这话怎么听怎么别扭。

诺亚就没理他，哼唧了两声，甚至他妈的还挺了挺屁股。

“恶，老哥你太恶心了。”

莉亚在床边坐下。他没法直视诺亚，这太难了，那边简直就是一个他妈的巨型电暖炉，烤得他脸颊滚烫。

“别说得跟你没干过似的。”

“有别人在屋里我就不干。”托跟他老哥一屋的福，他撸管都只能在淋浴间里撸。有时候诺亚是比他不要脸。

诺亚冷笑着骂他：“娘炮。”

诺亚就喜欢这么骂他，因为佩吉宠莉亚宠上天了，这小逼崽子仗着老娘撑腰就横行霸道，跟诺亚这种在铁拳下坚强长大的纯爷们儿完全不一样。莉亚什么都不懂就他妈的会放屁，他不懂诺亚有一颗多成熟稳重的心。

他也不懂诺亚成熟稳重的心里想从他那儿得到什么。

“你就不能骂点新词儿？我才不在乎娘不娘炮，我这么牛逼。”

“行啊，婊子（aight，bitch），小母狗这个新词儿你喜不喜欢？”

“哇哦，你今天太淫荡了。你得正经跟人上个床，撸管没用。”

“你从哪儿学来这些破话？”

“没哪儿，我就是知道。外头好些小姑娘想跟我操一块儿呢，我得挑个最顺眼的把这事儿给办了。”

诺亚知道莉亚又在炫耀了，他这骚狐狸的尾巴就是憋不住。他就喜欢炫耀自己长得帅招姑娘喜欢。那德行就跟婊子喜欢炫耀自己男人有多猛一样。诺亚没骂错他。

“你他妈毛都没长齐呢，小处男。”

“你他妈就是嫉妒，”莉亚低头玩他的脚丫子，嘿嘿笑起来，“是啊我毛没长齐就有人想给我吸屌，你的皱鸡巴这辈子都没人想碰。”

他觉得自己说了什么可好笑的话，自顾自笑了老长时间。诺亚没笑。他抬头想看他老哥自尊心被伤得稀巴烂的样子，没看着，诺亚反而从床上坐起来盯着他猛瞧，趴开腿硬邦邦的鸡巴指着他。操他能看见马眼里流东西出来了。

莉亚不知道他脸红了，但是诺亚看见了。

“过来。”他命令莉亚。

莉亚平时最讨厌诺亚用这种口气跟他说话，就像个该死的纳粹佬，又变态又性感。要是平时他一定要顶嘴的。

但是现在不一样。诺亚的鸡巴指着他呢。

于是莉亚就很乖巧地过去了。诺亚也没说清让他到底站哪儿，他边上还是他腿间，还是跟他一块儿坐床上。诺亚在莉亚走过来的时候又撸了起来。莉亚都能闻见他鸡巴的腥味儿。

“跪下。”诺亚撸着他的鸡巴说。

这可就过分了啊。他是他弟弟，又不是真的什么马路上的婊子，诺亚不能这么使唤他。他才不会听话，诺亚可以做他的美梦去。他不干。

莉亚在诺亚的鸡巴前跪了下来。

操。操。操。操他妈的。

这时候诺亚就一副奸计得逞的死相。诺亚笑起来就是个傻逼，但是是那种可靠的性感的很有男子气概的傻逼。

诺亚握着鸡巴戳到了莉亚的眼皮上。

“你他妈想拿鸡巴戳瞎我吗。”莉亚干巴巴地说。

“闭嘴。”诺亚凶他，“我他妈想干你脑子你也得受着。”

莉亚不服气地哼了哼。

受着就受着。

莉亚闭着眼睛受着诺亚用湿哒哒的龟头在他脸上瞎几把乱画，他整张脸都被诺亚的骚味覆盖了。就像狗撒尿划地盘，现在他是诺亚的地盘了。

诺亚看着他弟弟那张和自己相似又帅了几百倍的脸，鸡巴抽搐了两下。他可没料到莉亚会这么乖。十分钟前他还没想过要把鸡巴往自己亲弟弟脸上戳，他想的是杂志上的大奶妹子呢。但是莉亚明显比所有大奶妹子都好看，他还难得这么乖，离他鸡巴这么近。

诺亚知道自己正在做的事不对，莉亚离成年还早着呢，他俩还是兄弟。但是话说回来诺亚自己也没成年，操兄弟又不会怀孕，他目前真的不是很在乎这种事。

他肖想了一下莉亚的屁股，白嫩的、红肿的、毛茸茸的。然而他没跟男人做过也知道那地方不会出水，这是个新领域，他没把握。也许换个上面的洞也没什么关系。他也不是真的很想要操干瘪男孩的小屁股。

要说莉亚不清楚他老哥接下来要干什么那是放屁，但他绝对猜不到诺亚脑子里翻了几轮花样。最终他只是很平淡地说：“张嘴，好好吸。”

然后莉亚就张嘴了。

打死莉亚他都想不明白这天他怎么就给他哥吸上屌了，还吸得那么卖力那么津津有味，吸得他自个儿的鸡巴都硬得发疼。他就是停不下来。诺亚的鸡巴在他嘴里把他塞得满满当当的感觉太他妈好了，那股腥气那股麝香味也好得出奇。他就像嘬棒棒糖嘬到sugar high一样爽上了天，口水声哒哒作响也拯救不了他的羞耻心。但他全程没睁眼，他不想看诺亚的表情。

诺亚高潮的时候他在眼皮底下爽的翻起了白眼。他自己离高潮就差那么一点点。

“操。”他吞下诺亚的精液不满地骂道。

“你这么不是挺爽的吗。”

诺亚嘲讽的声音就在他脑瓜顶。莉亚抬头看他，诺亚总以为自己骗人很有一套，但对莉亚没用。他的眼睛里可没有嘲讽，他的眼睛在说“还想要”。他还想要莉亚。

这个认知让莉亚爽到了。他决定玩玩他哥，他就真的像个妓女一样慢悠悠地脱起裤子来。他刚刚说谎了，他长毛了，但他还没发育完的鸡巴在诺亚眼里跟没长毛也没多大区别。

“帮我。”他爬到诺亚身上，用“我操你大爷”的语气求欢。

诺亚躺下了。他手背到脑后看着莉亚。

莉亚伸手摸了一把诺亚已经软掉的屌和蛋，皱巴巴湿哒哒的，但对他来说足够了。

他扭起腰，像条真正的狗在他哥身上发泄起来。

这时候诺亚真的很想把莉亚按住操翻，莉亚在他身上自慰的样子太他妈好看了，他甚至想要是莉亚是个姑娘就好了，他就不用担心自己操不对地方显得技术不佳，可以轻车熟路地把鸡巴捅进正确的地方操得莉亚哭爹喊娘。但那样他还得担心莉亚会不会怀孕。算了，有得有失，他得赶紧补补怎么操男人的屁眼。

他可不会因为爽到一次就放弃好好使用他弟弟的机会。反正他现在只是条一事无成的屎，他没什么好怕的。

直到莉亚自己高潮，诺亚就靠这些阴郁的想法压抑再次勃起的冲动。莉亚射完就趴他身上不动了，诺亚忍着他。第一次的福利，今后可没有这么好的待遇了。

他在莉亚的精液干涸之前把他掀下床。 

这之后莉亚的嘴就成了诺亚的专属飞机杯，他俩几乎每天都会操到一起。有时候诺亚一晚上使用莉亚的频率有点太高了，第二天起来莉亚的半张脸都是肿的。诺亚才不在乎，他让莉亚自己跟佩吉解释去。

“我咬被子。”莉亚傻逼兮兮地说。是哦，咬被子能让那张嘴肿得那么销魂。

诺亚觉得莉亚的嘴本来没那么性感，多亏了他的频繁使用才让莉亚的嘴越来越适合吸屌。

“你得谢谢我。”诺亚按着莉亚的脑袋边干边说。“我他妈让你如今能在街上卖到二十镑一发。”

他死命操莉亚的喉咙，莉亚都快让他操吐了。射精之后他强迫莉亚吞得一滴不剩，还要把他鸡巴里剩的那些都吸出来才放过他。他气喘吁吁地拉好裤链，坐回床上躺倒听歌，不再管莉亚。

莉亚默默地擦干嘴巴坐在原地把自己撸射。

“婊子。”诺亚评价。

莉亚没理他。这时候他通常都没什么羞耻心，但今天比以往更加沉默。

第二天晚上莉亚没回家。

你说他赌气也好吃心也罢，他越来越不喜欢诺亚操他时的态度了。虽然他平时态度就很恶劣，但他操莉亚嘴巴的时候就像故意要做个无耻的嫖客，莉亚是他下贱的母狗。莉亚受不了这个了。而且诺亚每次只操他的嘴，第一次之后也不让莉亚在他身上自慰了，可以说诺亚自己爽到就再也不跟莉亚有肢体接触了。这不行。莉亚是接触型人格，他没要求做完抱抱已经很给面子了，不能连拥有完整性爱的权利都没有。

那个他跟着回家的女人起码有二十五岁了，对莉亚来说这岁数和他妈没区别。但她很美，是那种她五十岁搞不好莉亚也愿意跟她睡的类型。女人跟他说话时温柔得要命，但在床上简直就是条狼狗。莉亚除了躺着根本用不着做其他事，那女人就抱着他在他身上乱蹭。这倒是便宜了莉亚，反正他也没什么经验。

女人先给他口硬了，然后迫不及待地骑上来。他们很有默契地回避了接吻，女人就骑在他身上玩奶子给他看。操那真是对好奶子，又白又软。莉亚伸手按着她的背把脸埋进她胸口，女人笑了一声，开始抱着莉亚的脑袋在他身上疯狂扭动。

我操起来是不是也这德行？莉亚忍不住想。女人咿咿呀呀的声音透着急切，莉亚特别感同身受，他在诺亚身上的时候也想这么叫来着。他再也没爬到诺亚身上过，所以他现在看见诺亚就想这么叫。嗯嗯啊啊，用力点儿，快点儿，操我，嗯嗯啊啊。

女人下面还很湿很紧，她用力一夹莉亚就射了。射精的时候莉亚什么都想不了，射完他才发现自己没带套。

“抱歉，我没病的。”莉亚皱着眉毛咕哝道。 

女人就笑了。她开始拿毛巾擦干净自己，漂亮的眼睛看莉亚的时候好像有金沙在眼睛里流动。诺亚的眼睛就跟死鱼似的。

“你该担心的是我有没有病，小可爱。”她很幽默，莉亚喜欢有幽默感的人，“别担心我有吃药，而且我喜欢男人在我里面射精的感觉，那给我一种力量。”

“你是什么吸男人精气的邪教徒吗？”

“你就当我是吧。”

莉亚又躺了半个钟头才起来。女人留他过夜他拒绝了。他们又不是情侣，没这个必要。他出门的时候女人都没耐烦起来送送他，他偷了女人放在玄关的一只耳坠子。不为什么，他就是想。

莉亚也没直接回家。他觉得这是他自个儿的事，这件事不是从他离开女人就结束了，它应该更持久一点儿。这是个独立于他和诺亚之间的事，是他一个人的。这种想法让他得意死了。他在诺亚以外还是有别的性关系的，这关系还爽的不行。莉亚在公园里抄近道的时候就近挑了张凳子躺了下来，他美滋滋地瞪着树上的枝枝蔓蔓，想着诺亚的臭脸和他今晚没人吸的臭屌睡着了。

第二天上午他从凳子上滚下来摔醒了。他骂骂咧咧地站起来往家走，他的肚子还在叫。妈的他快饿死了。然而这时候佩吉和保罗都不在家，他能指望诺亚给他弄东西吃吗？还不如指望他打死自己一了百了。

这时候得说莉亚对他老哥的了解真是透彻，诺亚一见他就给了他一拳。那时候他正站在厨房里拼命往肚子里灌水呢。水洒了一地，莉亚还有心情想这他妈太浪费了，诺亚就把他从地上拎起来又给了他一拳。

“嘿，嘿，老哥你打够没？我还饿着呢。”莉亚懒洋洋地说。他之前不是说过吗，他就喜欢看他老哥上火。

诺亚一眼就能看出来莉亚昨晚打炮去了。这人身上就一副操爽了的懒散样，心满意足又欲求不满的德行。他以前怎么就没看出来自己弟弟有这么欠操的倾向。

“你他妈臭死了。”他粗声粗气地吼道。

“有吗，我觉得这香水儿挺好闻的。你要是不喜欢我就去洗个澡。”

这是莉亚的老花招了，惹火他又装出一副温顺听话的样，让诺亚看着像个没法控制情绪的傻逼就是他的目的。

诺亚扔开他，“你最好拿消毒水和钢刷把自己从头到脚泡一遍。”

莉亚像得了什么圣旨一样屁颠儿屁颠儿跑去洗澡了。

等他从浴室出来身上就跟诺亚一个味儿了。兔宝贝香皂，值得拥有。他光着屁股晃晃悠悠到卧室，喊了一句“客房服务啊”就把自己摔到床上。诺亚走过来的脚步真他妈像哥斯拉，接着他就感到一个软趴趴的东西狠狠砸到他后脑勺上。

“我不要吃面包。”莉亚伸手扫开塑胶袋子。

诺亚可没给他选，“那就饿着。”

莉亚翻了个身，湿漉漉的头发在床单上留下个丑死了的印子。

“你他妈看清床再上行不，我的床单毁了。”诺亚靠着门框说。

莉亚故意答非所问：“我想吃大香肠。”

他敢肯定诺亚的眼睛这时候闪耀的不止怒火。他又翻了个身，撅着屁股把脸埋进床单里。操他哥的味道可真好闻。

“昨晚那妞儿太有意思了，”他故意装着满不在乎的样子说，“活真好，我他妈把脑子都射出去了。”

“那是你鸡巴短，憋不住东西。”

诺亚的声音平得跟块钢板儿似的，莉亚就很不开心，好像他哥根本不在乎他昨晚跟谁睡了，虽然他自己也不在乎，但诺亚不是应该更激动点吗？他没有老老实实呆家里等诺亚来操他的嘴，他掌握了自己的夜晚，他从那女人身上得到力量。

“你嫉妒吗？我打赌你一辈子都睡不到这么好的妞儿。”他更加过火地添油加醋。

“我用不着。”

这啥意思？

“我昨晚玩儿的花样你一辈子都想象不到，傻逼，那妞把手指放进来的时候我魂儿都出来了。”

他边说边顺时针扭动他的小屁股。其实女人的手指根本哪儿都没去，只是前戏的时候她在他屁股缝里摸了几把。那感觉别扭死了，但他就是忍不住想要是诺亚摸他会是个什么感觉。

“你让她操你了？一个妞儿？”

诺亚的声音就像冰刃又冷又锋利，莉亚觉得他在拿针扎自己的背。所以他又翻身了。

他别有深意的眼神直勾勾盯着诺亚的眼睛。

“是啊，我让她操了，”他克制不住地抖了起来，无意识地用舌头沾湿嘴唇，“我就是喜欢挨操，怎么了？”

这回他看不出诺亚的眼神在说什么了。他彻底沉浸在那股冰冷锋利的空气里抖得像个筛子。他不知道诺亚会对他做什么。

或者他知道，他抖是因为他知道并且期待着。

最令莉亚震惊的不是诺亚真的要操他了，而是这个王八蛋在操他前居然还他妈记得关窗户！

虚伪。

不是说莉亚有当众做爱的癖好——也不是说他不愿意尝试——但诺亚干的这事儿让他觉得他根本没真心想操自己。

他就是个送上门的对不？诺亚是个大人了，他想操谁不行？而莉亚是个渴望有性生活的小屁孩，他长得再好看也得求着喊着才有人愿意和他来一发。他们还管他叫小可爱。真是耻辱，莉亚一点都不想被叫小可爱，连诺亚都有人叫帅哥（handsome），他还没到这个级别，这是硬伤。

诺亚就是他求来的，准确点是他骗来的。所以诺亚终于要操他的模样一点也不猴急。他还有心思慢吞吞地关他妈的窗户！

莉亚觉得自己现在气疯了，他又气又急，但他能怎么办呢。他没得选。跟诺亚有关的事情他从来没得选。他所能做的就是把路铺好，铺到他想要的东西面前，一条金光闪闪的大路，然后等待诺亚屈尊降贵。

他就是个傻逼。

他以为诺亚终于要操他了，精神先于身体高潮了不知道多少次，但当诺亚拎起他的头发时他开始怀疑这是不是他想要的。莉亚分不清诺亚是要揍他还是操他。也许这对诺亚来说没区别。诺亚终归要在他身上发泄点什么。想到这里莉亚就不抖了，他可以心安理得地接受接下来发生的任何事。因为这就跟之前他们每一次争吵一样，莉亚惹了他，诺亚发泄，游戏结束，什么方式不重要。他那条金光闪闪的傻逼大路诺亚这辈子也不会往上面踩一脚。

第一个巴掌落下来的时候莉亚叫了，这是生理反应他也没办法。他也不是那么擅长管住自己的嘴就是了。

莉亚说不好他们那天干的究竟算啥。诺亚拽着他头发把他往床上掼了十八次，墙上三次，他都数着。最后一次他彻底被摔昏了头，就数不了数了。全程他只在诺亚拿出安全套的时候说了一句话。他说“不要那个。”担心自己口齿不清还重复了一遍。

“我说不要那个。”

诺亚看起来惊呆了，他举个安全套目瞪口呆的傻逼样莉亚这辈子也不会忘记。

“我可不想让鸡巴上沾满你的屎。”诺亚最后这么说。

“要么不戴套，要么就不操。”莉亚坚持。所以好吧那天他可能说了不止一句话。

这是诺亚最后的机会，他想扔掉莉亚离他远远的这时候就该收手了。但是诺亚想都没想就把套子扔了。“你自找的”他这么跟莉亚说。

诺亚操进来之后莉亚就什么都不记得了。他头疼得要命，好像整个脑子成了个高压锅，只要随便在哪儿钻个洞就会有高压蒸汽喷出来。那股气在他脑壳里乱窜，撞他的神经就像敲他妈的大军鼓一样，搞得他晕晕乎乎。他根本不记得诺亚是怎么完事的，也不记得自己究竟射了没有；该死的他连自己勃起了没都不确定。

但是他知道完事之后有人——就是诺亚——帮他处理了头上的伤口，给了他一个冷敷袋，然后用新床单和被子把他俩结结实实地包了起来，和他肉贴肉一起沉入梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

所有人都醉死在客厅地毯上的时候莉亚醒了。他低头看了一圈傻逼兮兮地笑了起来，完全不记得自己才是最早躺倒的那个。诺亚不在很正常，但莉亚开始觉得冷，他套上衣服的时候决定出去抽根烟，房子里每个烟灰缸看着都像被狗尿泡过一样恶心。他想要点新鲜的。新鲜的空气新鲜的脑袋。他开了一包新烟，然后他发现自己忘带火机了。干。

乡下到半夜连个狗叫都没有，但是不远处录音室的灯还亮着。莉亚清了清嗓子把烟好好地别到耳朵后面。他有个新想法，这想法让他全身的汗毛都竖了起来。他要给他哥一个惊喜。

他又在黑夜里傻逼兮兮地笑起来。

录音室外面看起来像被暴风席卷了一样，这是他们的得意之作，能砸个粉碎的东西都给砸了。他们应该把那声音收到录音带里。这主意简直牛逼坏了，但他那没劲透了的老哥进门后的眼神就让他知道这事儿没戏。妈的诺亚看他那样子简直想掐死他。这又不是他一人干的。他被禁止在他哥不在的时候进录音室了。

你哥跟你妈似的，他巴不得给你栓根链子。

他们回到大房子里继续嗨的时候谁跟他这么说了，而他居然觉得这画面挺美——他，挂根狗链在脖子上，他哥牵着他。

他想去跟诺亚讲这个笑话，然后跟他要个火，再好好道个歉保证以后再也不砸录音室了，他会听话，然后看看他俩半夜能不能再录点啥。

这是他难得脑筋正常的时候，诺亚会喜欢的。

然后他进了门，感觉自己瞎了。诺亚呆在隔音玻璃后面，戴着耳机闭着眼，又在撸他自己。

他哥看着像个正人君子但有时候真的比什么人都变态。莉亚想他甚至给自己打了个顶光，好像他撸屌是有多神圣的事情。然后就像真有心电感应这种东西，隔着整个录音室诺亚睁开了眼睛。

莉亚手指贴在嘴唇上给了他一个飞吻。

他有什么可尴尬的？那是他哥。

他走过去靠在门边，那种酒馆里妓女钓凯子的体态不由自主地上了身，他也不知道从哪儿学的，大概因为诺亚喜欢看。他其实可喜欢莉亚围着他团团转了。

莉亚指指耳朵比了个耳机的形状作口型问诺亚“听啥呢？”

诺亚眯起眼睛笑了一下，“你。”撅起来的嘴唇被口水浸得闪闪发亮。

噢。所以他哥其实也嗨大了。

莉亚做了个夸张的手势表示肉麻死了。他走过去骑到诺亚身上，屁股挤掉诺亚的手压住硬邦邦的老二，摘掉耳机的时候他听见自己的音轨被单独拿出来放得好大声。

莉亚知道他根本藏不住笑：“你真的好爱我对不？”

诺亚捏着他的下巴拇指流连在他新长的胡茬上：“我爱你欠操的小嘴巴。”

“那不够。”

“我爱你的声音。”

“每个人都爱我的声音。”

“我爱你温暖的喉咙。”

莉亚笑得像个女高中生：“我在做梦对不？我老哥从来不说爱我。”

“我是不说。你今天走运了，kid。”诺亚的声音越来越低，像嘴里含了把黏糊糊的软糖，搞得莉亚也跟他低语起来，“那你说说我有多走运。”

“你懂我意思……就像……”他开始摆起胯来。

莉亚咬住了他的嘴巴。

他们开始接吻也是最近的事。诺亚对这档子事儿从来不感兴趣，从来都是莉亚试图调剂他们的性交过程。但他们太蠢了弄不懂什么情趣，只是莉亚直觉上觉得他们应该这样那样。

他们应该做前戏，他们应该把衣服脱掉。

但接吻是诺亚提出来的。莉亚给他唱了那支歌的当天晚上他摸进莉亚房间把他剥了个精光。莉亚的房间就像他自己的，就是更乱了点。就像他那天晚上的心情。他怎么会让这样的事情发生。莉亚离开他的掌控。他不能接受，但另一方面他爱死这个时候的莉亚，像块宝石被打磨出他从来没见过的光泽。这是他十年前种下的种子，现在他来收获了。

“什么？”莉亚睡迷糊的嗓子跟他唱歌时不像一个人但一样性感。诺亚从没觉得鸡巴这么硬过。他在撸起自己之前就吻住了莉亚。他弟弟就像这样，毫无抵抗地张开了嘴，就像他的屁股从此再没闭上。那是他的，从屁股到嘴都是他的。

就像现在莉亚在他的嘴里喘着粗气，诺亚拽着他的头发把他拉到不能更近。他闭着眼睛，伸手下去握住诺亚的鸡巴撸起来，一边扭动一边试图靠另一只手把自己的裤子解开。

“操。操。等我一下。”

他伸着脖子仍不想离开诺亚的嘴巴，跨着腿站起来拉下裤头。“别急。”诺亚把他推开，让莉亚踢掉鞋子和裤子变得光溜溜再回到他身上。

嗯不太确切，莉亚的屁股还是毛茸茸的。

录音室的椅子就那么大，诺亚给他撸的时候他抖得差点没掉下来。“想你进来，”莉亚咕哝着，他开始有点神智不清了，“嘴，屁股，都行。想要你进来。”

“我可不敢再操你的嘴了。”诺亚偏头去亲莉亚的下巴，一边把龟头塞进他屁股里。

“为什——操，再进来点——为什么不敢？你自己说的你喜欢我的嘴。”

莉亚睁开眼睛，手依然在两个人中间乱摸。他摸到诺亚的套头衫里摸他的小腹和肋骨，捏他的乳头让那对和自己一样粗的眉毛皱得像两条交配的毛虫。莉亚仍想回到诺亚嘴里，他伸着舌头靠过去，诺亚躲开了。

“接吻精。”诺亚就骂了这么一句，当他操起莉亚的时候莉亚就什么都问不出了。

他们操的时候从来很少换姿势，但一把椅子对两个成年男人还是不怎么方便，他们也不想冒险明天跟谁解释为什么椅子塌了/上面有干掉的精液。于是诺亚抱着莉亚躺到了地毡上。

“疼。”莉亚在他怀里拱了拱，地毡对他娇嫩的毛屁股就像砂纸一样残酷。诺亚解开了他的外套铺在地上，“躺好。”他自己倒是毫不在意地跪在粗糙的地毡上迅速挺起腰。诺亚不准莉亚摸自己的鸡巴，不准他自己高潮，抓着他的手腕围在脖子上，莉亚就把他拉下来吸他的舌头，让诺亚帮他撸出来。

烟卷缠在他的头发里，耳机掉在他们身边代替了所有应该响起的尖叫。莉亚想翻白眼，这不是他第一次抓到诺亚听他的声音撸管了。有几次在台上他发现诺亚硬了，下台后还没来得及嘲笑他两句就被拉到厕所里来了一发。诺亚操他的那个狠劲儿就好像他想毁了莉亚的喉咙，但每次完事儿后他都会让莉亚坐在他腿上捧着他的脸跟亲吻女王的皇冠一样把他吻得七荤八素。莉亚经常神智不清地一边哼哼一边怀疑这他妈到底算不算个好事儿。

他是说，所有事都发展得太好了。乐队、现场、唱片、他和诺亚的关系，一切都顺利得像个脑残喜剧片大结局。莉亚从来不信这些东西，但是现在诺亚把一切都给了他。诺亚说他会照顾好一切，一切就顺风顺水。莉亚知道他们会成功但这实在太过了，他们飘得太厉害了。连高潮都像在飘。诺亚愿意在高潮后还搂着他跟他躺一起就够猎奇的了，他不能不害怕。妈的他怕死了。

“我会乖乖听话，就告诉我这些都是真的。”

“你说啥？”

“没啥。你想让我再给你口一发吗？”

诺亚沉默地注视着莉亚。莉亚别过头。

“别这么看我。好像你不信我愿意似的。”

“我是不信。”

“你应该信。起码信我。”

“我们还在说吸屌的事儿吗？”

“随你说。”莉亚抓过诺亚的手开始玩他手上的老茧，那些被吉他弦磨出来的硬皮一直让他很舒服，“录音室里闻起来都是我们的味道。”

“你的味道，小母狗。”

“我们的。”

“你的。”

“那我可以在录音室撒尿吗？”

“你不能。”诺亚掰过他的脑袋堵住他的嘴，“别总想些有的没的。”

莉亚欢呼一声，有诺亚在他嘴里他就什么也不用想了。

录音快结束的时候所有人对他们诡异的兄弟情都习以为常了。莉亚经常在诺亚说话的时候失神地盯着他的嘴唇看，然后在诺亚发现“你看什么，你他妈在看什么？”的时候猛地跳起来给他一个吻。

他们有太多互动太多肢体接触，呆在一起的时间长得不像一对成了年的兄弟。莉亚只要诺亚不赶他走就能在他脚边呆到世界毁灭。他可以不喝酒不吃药，就看着诺亚摆弄吉他，然后做点什么惹火又不真的讨人嫌的事情让诺亚把注意力放到他身上。

他们甚至有天在诺亚的床上挖出了睡死过去一丝不挂的莉亚。他说“滚蛋，诺亚。”当然诺亚已经不在了。每个人脸上都挂着界限模糊的笑。

有其他人试图跟莉亚做亲密动作的时候莉亚也不介意，他会跟所有人搂搂抱抱在所有臭烘烘的脸颊上来上一口。但是明显诺亚介意。所有跟莉亚亲过的人在稍后练习时都被诺亚穿了小鞋，每个人都在心里骂他：臭屌。

只有莉亚对一切一无所知。他看起来很幸福，娶到超模的蜜月期男人也不会比他更幸福。他每天就是看谱唱歌，黏着诺亚（或在诺亚没空时的其他人）做些小孩子才喜欢的恶作剧。他不担心未来，不担心这张专辑会不会成功。他会摇着手铃张开双臂假装自己是个飞机在整个录音室里飞来飞去，等他飞累了摔倒在那张已经崩出弹簧的沙发上，他会说“老兄，咱们真的超牛逼的。”

每个人都相信他的话。他们会变得超牛逼的。

诺亚第一次推开莉亚的索吻谁都没注意到。他们走在从酒吧出来的深夜马路上，有几个醉鬼冲他们大叫欢呼和咒骂，莉亚跟人来疯一样扑上去又叫回去，诺亚拽着他的胳膊把他拉回来，莉亚倒在他哥身上顺势撅着嘴巴就是一个吻。诺亚偏头躲开了，莉亚就黏黏糊糊地在他脖子上吮吸起来。

“开房去！你兄弟想你干他！”其中一个酒鬼叫道，其他人都笑起来。

诺亚脸色铁青，他看见对面街角有端相机的人。他不确定莉亚听见没有，他还在吸他的脖子搞得那上面都是口水；但他同时也朝醉鬼们比了中指。

诺亚把他从自己身上撕下来，莉亚盯着自己搞出来的吻痕笑得特别满足。“耶。”他舔湿自己的下嘴唇，好像那块红斑是什么了不起的奖牌。这晚诺亚拖着莉亚回了家。

之后又发生了好几次，诺亚开始越来越不耐烦莉亚公开地吻他。莉亚发现了。

“你有什么意见吗？”有天晚上莉亚终于问了出来，在他屁股里还塞着诺亚鸡巴的时候。诺亚就像个大爷靠在床头，嘴里叼根大麻惬意地吞云吐雾，看莉亚骑在他身上卖力地操自己。

“啥？”

“我吻你。”莉亚在他嘴唇上啄了一下，“你有意见吗？”又啄一下，“你不喜欢还是啥？”再啄一下。

“没有。”诺亚丢掉烟头，掐着他的脑袋把碎发从那张俊脸上撩开，他受不了这样一下又一下，他把莉亚吻到窒息才松开他。

他推倒莉亚抽插几下射了出来，然后抓着莉亚的鸡巴抬高他的屁股，把舌头捅进他屁眼里。

操。

莉亚整个人在他舌尖震颤起来。

诺亚从来不给他舔是因为觉得没有必要，莉亚总是太容易满足了，好像只要诺亚一碰到他就能自动高潮，敏感得像个处女。但事实证明舔他还是有点不同的，莉亚差不多是真的开始啜泣起来。诺亚一边锁住根部不让他射精，一边用舌头和手指反复刺激他里面。莉亚的哭声越来越大，在他身下扭动像条腿皮的小蛇。尿液和精液从马眼里像他的眼泪一样慢慢淌出来，滴在他的耻毛和干瘦的腹肌上。莉亚用胳膊挡住了眼睛，诺亚退出他身体的时候他拦住了他的手。

“还要。”他小声要求，“还要更多。”

诺亚好笑地提醒他：“你尿了一身。”

莉亚胳膊底下的脸颊和耳廓红透了，但他依然没放开拦着诺亚的手。

诺亚叹了口气，撸了撸半勃的老二塞回莉亚的屁股里，然后抱着他睡着了。

所以事情就变成了这样，白天诺亚跟莉亚越疏远，晚上操他就操得越凶。莉亚隐隐觉得这样不对，但每次他想问诺亚的时候诺亚只会变本加厉把他的神智都操出来。他有时候憋不住会去跟其他人闹事打架，这样诺亚就会把他拉到身后维护他，除了这样诺亚不愿意更公开地表示他在乎这个弟弟了，起码在他面前没有其他方式了。他们在台上的时候诺亚从来不主动跟他有任何关系，主唱和吉他好像根本不认得对方。莉亚讨厌这样，没意思透了，他把手铃扔到诺亚脚下，去捡起来同时希望诺亚踹他一脚。他能闻到诺亚身上已经跟他不同的沐浴露的味道，而就和那个味道一样诺亚只是转过了身不理他不跟他说话。一切不安和委屈在夜晚只会变成成打的酒精和他叫不出名字的药物，跌跌撞撞回到家或酒店诺亚又会主动扛着他抱着他。然后他们做爱在彼此怀里睡着，直到第二天天亮穿上衣服又开始憎恨对方。

莉亚陷入了这个看不见头的循环，他哥爱他和他哥不要他，昼夜交替他的情绪起伏也跟着不稳定，没什么能抚平他的神经。有时候他也想做个独立的人配得上他如今酷炫的光环，好好地唱歌让音乐带他稳定下来，前半小时这计划是成功的，之后他就像脱轨的火箭一头扎进鬼才知道有什么逻辑的混沌宇宙里。

只有诺亚的吻把他带回地球他的脑袋才能思考。诺亚最大的让步是在上台之前给他一个五分钟没有任何打搅的湿吻，这能让莉亚撑到表演结束。但这不够。他除了表演还有那么长的人生要走，而那已经逐渐不在诺亚的思考范围了。

其他人还在沉睡的时候莉亚醒了。一瞬间他以为他还在乡下大房子的地毯上，诺亚在隔壁录音室写曲子或者其他。柔软的床垫和身边温暖的躯体把他从幻觉里拽出来。黛比的手还搭在他身上，两个儿子和朋友睡在酒店的其他客房。有很多年他的睡眠一直不好，但如今他已经很少在半夜惊醒了。他抓起黛比的手放在嘴边亲了一口，下床，走到被厚重窗帘遮挡的巨大落地窗前。

拉开窗帘把自己暴露在月光下的时候他突然想到今天是诺亚的生日。

窗外街道上有野狗在对月光嚎叫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇第二辑超丧的我还要不要写第三辑啊……


End file.
